


I'm Not Going to Make You Do Anything You Don't Want, Except for Shut the Fuck Up

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk confessions, Erections, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Teasing, balls deep, bareback, hot blowies, jerking off, party sex, raw and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan gets white-girl wasted and spills his feelings to Arin in a bedroom at the party they're at. Drunken confessions of love turn into so much more once Dan sobers up a little bit.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

The party was in full swing. Dan felt like he had drunk too much. He was sprawled out on the couch next to a couple furiously making out. His head was fuzzy. He closed his eyes, listening to the buzz of voices around him. He jumped when a hand was placed on his knee. Arin was kneeling beside him, pushing a full glass of water into his fingers.

He swallowed gratefully and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, struggling to stand up. Arin took the glass from his fingers and set it on the side table. He gripped the singer by the hand and tugged Dan along, up the stairs to a secluded room. The gamer closed the door and locked it for some privacy. Dan sat heavily on the bed, putting his head in his hands,

"I'm sorry, dude. I don't normally get this white girl wasted." He made a derisive noise and looked up, seeing Arin's kind smile.

"I know." But Dan continued as if their privacy allowed him to freely speak his mind.

"I just wanted to drown the feelings, at least for tonight."

"Feelings?" Arin came and sat down on the bed next to Dan. The gamer's bodyweight shifted Dan's body and he leaned into Arin, nuzzling drunkenly into the gamer's shoulder. Dan had gone quiet.

"Dan, what feelings?" Arin prodded gently, wanting to keep the singer talking, hoping that it and the water would sober him up a little. Dan seemed to come to.

"Feelings about you. I always thought that you were so perfect. You are perfect." He corrected. Arin looked into the singer's eyes, swimming in a mix of embarrassment and alcohol. But the booze was loosening his tongue, and there was no taking it back.

"How am I so great?" Arin was genuinely curious about what the singer thought about him.

"I don't know, man, your face and your voice. I could listen to you, like a fool, all night." Dan chortled drunkenly.

"You like the sound of my voice?" Dan nodded weakly,

"What do you like about my voice? How husky it gets when I'm talking dirty to you?" Arin smirked, brushing his lips against the shell of Dan's ear.

"Don't tease me..." Dan tried to push Arin away weakly. It was a half-hearted gesture. Instead he ended up gripping nervous handfuls of the front of Arin's shirt, pulling the gamer closer. Dan's voice wavered as the words spilled out,

"I just can't get over how you make my heart feel. I feel lighter whenever you're around, like I can take on anything. You're like this grounding force in my life, sometimes the only thing in my life that feels stable. And not just during the day, I've actually jerked it to thoughts about you more times than I can count. I wish you would just pin me to the bed and-"

"Dan, Dan..." Arin placated, putting a little space between them. He pressed his hands gently to the sides of the singer's face.

"I'm flattered, and am definitely not going to make you do anything you don't want, except for shut up." Arin kissed the singer gently. Dan leaned into the kiss and moaned, he was definitely more sober than 10 minutes ago. Arin ran a hand through Dan's tangled hair and pulled the singer deeper into the kiss.

Dan's hands crushed Arin's shirt in his grasping fingers. He was drowning in everything that made up Arin. Those soft lips, the heady scent of his cologne, the way that the gamer's hair fell in a protective curtain around them. Dan breathed through his nose and sighed against Arin's mouth. Arin pulled Dan to him as they collapsed to the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's hair fell in tangled waves across his shoulders as Arin drew him down for a deep kiss. Dan supported himself on his elbows and threaded his fingers through the gamer's soft locks. Arin broke the kiss to plant teasingly light pecks along the singer's sharp jaw line, rough with stubble. Dan squirmed and smiled as Arin's hands held them together, pushing his hips up against the singer's, his leg sliding between Dan's spread thighs.

"You sure work fast..." Dan's breathy voice was warm against Arin's ear, making his half-hard cock strain against the front of his jeans.

"You were the one who said that you wanted me to pin you to the bed..." Arin's husky whisper brought Dan's drunken confession back to the front of his mind. A sweet blush stained the singer's cheeks and he whimpered as Arin's knee pushed tighter against his growing erection. He couldn't deny that the gamer made his knees weak.

Arin dragged his hands through Dan's dark curly hair and sat up, kissing the singer hungrily. Arin's hot breath was curling into Dan's mouth like the smoke from altars as the gamer pushed Dan to the sheets, his tongue slipping deftly past the singer's lips.

"Did you mean it?" Arin broke the kiss, staring into Dan's eyes which were swimming with unbridled lust. Dan wrapped his arms around the gamer's toned shoulders, feeling the muscles flex under his palms. The singer's voice was deep and sure, hiding carnal pleasures underneath that wicked tongue.

"Every word." Arin dove down again, dragging Dan's lower lip between his teeth. He sucked on the tender flesh and the singer's hips jerked up in response, grinding their covered shafts together. Dan groaned, fingers tightening on the gamer's arms. Those thin fingers scraped down Arin's back and squeezed generous handfuls of his backside, pressing their hips together.

"God, I want you..." Dan's voice was ragged with lust. Arin yanked on that nest of dark curls and raised a love bite against the singer's pale throat. Dan was fully erect by this point. His body was tingling with the promise of pleasure. His breath was deep and grounding, feeling the heat of Arin's body through those hands pressed to his head, cradling his neck in a tender grip. He pushed a hand between them and dragged his fingers along the front of Arin's jeans, feeling the bulging curve of the gamer's straining sex.

"I want to see you, baby, all hard and dripping for me..." Dan's dirty mouth made Arin jerk in the prison of those squeezing fingers. He exhaled hotly against the singer's throat, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. The gamer sat up on his haunches and tossed his legs over the edge of the bed, toeing off his shoes and sliding out of his pants. Dan pushed his hips off of the bed and wiggled out of his jeans. The front of his navy blue boxers were already soaked with excitement as he pulled his soft worn shirt over his head.

Arin stood there at the foot of the bed, cock rigid; the head rosy-pink, leaking prejack down the gamer's shaft. Dan scooted to the edge of the bed, long legs dangling over the side. He held Arin's sex in a firm grip and slid his thumb up the side, the clear sticky fluid oozing over his knuckles. He circled the flared head, slick and teasing, dragging the pad of his thumb down the underside. Arin shuddered above him, gazing down at this starving beast between his legs.

Dan pushed a chunk of hair away from his face and leaned down to tease the tip of Arin's cock with his tongue. The gamer shivered, burying a hand into the singer's wild mane to steady himself.

"Oh, fuck, dude..." Arin gnawed his lip as Dan slid deeper, lips stretching around the gamer's thick sex, the smooth skin sliding taught as Dan inhaled and pushed deeper. The tight suction was sinfully hot and Arin leaned his head back, clenching his fingers in the singer's hair. Dan dragged his tongue along the underside, from root to tip, and felt a tremor of lust shoot through the gamer's body. He smirked.

Arin was so easy to wind up. All it took was a few deft strokes and some dirty words and he was putty in the singer's hands. It didn't hurt that Dan was savoring the girth of Arin's cock filling his mouth. It was heavy and smooth like a rod of red hot steel. He caught himself salivating and slurped a mixture of saliva and prejack down his throat.

Arin loosened his death grip on Dan's hair and glanced down at the stiff erection between the singer's legs. Dan moaned around Arin's slick shaft as the gamer dragged his fingers along the underside in teasing strokes. Arin's brain was left in the dust as his mouth formed words that he never thought he would hear himself say:

"Don't you wanna do more than suck my cock, baby?" Dan released the gamer's sex, shimmering with his saliva.

"Oh, I could suck you off all night until you shot your load." Dan replied, looking up through dark lashes that rimmed those dark-chocolate eyes.

"I don't think I'd last all night, princess. You're too good..." Arin purred, crawling onto the bed between Dan's milky thighs, spread so invitingly. The gamer crooked one of Dan's knees and pressed his lips to the soft quivering skin.

"Arin- I-" Dan began, sounding hesitant. Arin was wondering if the singer was having second thoughts about getting down and dirty with him. But the lanky musician forged ahead,

"Would you mind if I was on top?"

"Oh." Arin was taken aback. He didn't think that Dan was just going to lay back and take it, but he hadn't expected the singer to want to run the show on their first time together, "Sure, if you want. Where should I be?"

"Lean up against the pillows." Dan answered, watching as Arin moved towards the head of the bed. The singer rummaged in one of the drawers and came up triumphant with a bottle of lube. Arin snorted, reading the name.

"Sex Grease? Really?" Dan squeezed some onto Arin's fingers and closed the cap, tossing it onto the bedside table.

"Beggars can't be choosers. We take what we're given, right?" He straddled Arin's thighs and braced a hand against the wall, using his other hand to hold his cheeks apart.

"Oh, I'm going to have you begging. I'm gonna give you all you can take tonight." Arin smirked, dragging his fingers along the cleft of Dan's ass, feeling the muscles clench at the chilly lube sliding down his ass. Arin placed soft kisses along Dan's ribs.

"Are you sure about this?" Arin's finger circled the tight pucker of Dan's hole, not wanting to do anything without explicit permission. Still giving the singer time to back out.

"Dude, I've been jacking off to this daydream for months. And now it's finally a reality? I think if we stopped now, I would literally die."

"You wouldn't die..." Arin pressed a finger slowly into Dan's tight hole. The singer bit his lip and moaned, hips pressing down against the tingling pressure.

"Literally. Die." Dan huffed out, hand slipping along the wall as Arin stroked a second finger against the first, easing Dan into the punishing stretch of two of his meaty digits. The singer whimpered and arched his back, head lolling on those pale shoulders, shuddering in the gamer's lap.

Arin carefully scissored his fingers and Dan gasped, hips lifting in surprise before pushing back down onto those squirming fingers. The singer's voice shot from him in a desperate cry as Arin stroked his thumb under Dan's balls, pushing against that tight bundle of nerves that made Dan's muscles clench.

"Did you want a third or are two fingers enough for you?" Arin asked, a cheeky grin painted across his mouth. He watched as Dan gnawed his lip and pushed his hips down against Arin's fingers, curling and twisting inside of him.

"Give it to me, but, go slow...please..." Dan turned those dewy bedroom eyes on Arin and he felt his heart pounding in his throat. He pulled out nearly all of the way and slid three slippery fingers into the singer's stretched hole. Dan's muscles clamped around his fingers, those slim hips easing him further down against Arin's hand.

The singer was so hot inside. Arin imagined being forced into that clenching desperate heat, coming hard as Dan shot his load over his knuckles, mouth slack in pleasure. Dan groaned as he slid off of Arin's fingers, fumbling for the bottle of lube. He drizzled the chilly goo on Arin's stiff manhood.

"Don't we need a condom?" Arin questioned. He wanted to be as safe as possible. Dan gave him a hungry look, the singer's voice was deep and feral,

"I need you raw and dirty right now. I know we're both not sexually active enough to have STI's." Dan smirked knowingly. Arin couldn't even pretend to be offended. The singer's words were true like always. Dan gripped Arin's shaft in slippery fingers and lined his hips up.

He slid slowly against the heat of Arin's cock. The gamer's hands were resting encouragingly on Dan's sharp hips, guiding him further down, to sit fully in Arin's lap. The singer gnawed his lower lip, brain going blank in singular focus. All of the sensations were crashing around him at once: pain, pleasure, euphoria, bliss, arousal, desire.

It was as if Arin held the secret to enlightenment within the corners of his mouth and Dan was lapping at the edge of understanding. He melded their tongues and sucked hungrily on the sighs that flew from the gamer's lips. Arin's hands scraped red lines of pleasure down Dan's toned thighs, the muscles tense beneath his fingertips.

"Oh-" Dan's voice was haggard and sultry as he lifted himself and pushed back down, a sigh fluttering between them. The gamer was eye level with Dan's dusky nipples, standing out on the singer's pale chest like two delicious peaks. He dragged his tongue along the one closest to his mouth and Dan whimpered, flinching as the small bud was teased between Arin's teeth.

"Nnngh-" Dan forced his hips down again, feeling so full with Arin's throbbing cock buried balls deep. The gamer scraped his other hand down Dan's chest, squeezing the soft skin, feeling the muscles of the singer's pecs flex beneath his fingers.

"Are your nipples really that sensitive?" Arin sucked harder and Dan shivered in his grip.

"Ahh- I- I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would exploit it for your own benefit..." Dan sighed, burying a hand in Arin's dark hair.

"Exploit it? Like what? Teasing you on camera or something?" Arin chuckled against Dan's chest and pinched the hardened bud, earning a throaty whimper from the disheveled singer. Dan's body tightened around his cock.

"You can't..." The singer pleaded, "Now that you know, promise me you won't do anything embarrassing." Dan's voice sounded small and desperate. Arin could see the clear worry in Dan's eyes about the future and he sighed.

"Alright. I promise I won't do anything to embarrass you sexually when we're on camera." He said it as honestly as he could, but there was an undercurrent of malice to the gamer's tone.

"That just means that I'll have to exploit it now, when I know I can get away with it, right?" He flicked his tongue around the rosy pink peak and pinched the other one roughly as he wrapped a strong hand around Dan's waist and shoved him down, crashing their hips together. Dan arched over him like a fallen angel. His halo had slipped around his throat, choking out pleading, sinful sobs of pleasure as Arin continued to tease and torment him.

Dan clung to Arin, arms wrapped around the gamer's shoulders in a vice-like grip, his hips forcing Arin's cock deeper with every rough thrust. Arin snaked his other hand along Dan's back, reaching up to grip a handful of that wild hair, tugging Dan further against him.

"Ohhh, Arin- please!" Dan's voice was a ragged swirl of promises. He whimpered and ground his hips into Arin's as his release threatened to drown him in its grasping tendrils, coiling in the pit of his stomach. It felt like he was being pulled in every direction at once, body hyper-sensitive from all of the gamer's ruthless teasing.

"Let me see you come, Danny..." Arin's words carved into his brain like a knife, sharp and commanding. He squeezed his muscles and moaned, a high desperate noise that hit Arin in the chest.

"Nnngh, Arin! Please- don't stop...! More-! Please- I need you-! Ahh! Fuck, so good! Ohhhh!! Fuck me-!" He pushed his hips down against the gamer's rigid sex and felt Arin's release spurt into him, thick and hot. Dan shot his load hard between them, painting their stomachs in opalescent heat.

They were both panting, hair and eyes wild, as Dan untangled his fingers from Arin's scalp. The gamer released his grip on Dan's tangled locks and smoothed his hands down the singer's sides, taking this chance to give Dan's nipples one more teasing lick. The singer flinched and shuddered with the aftershock, an easy smile smeared over his lips.

"Take it easy, babydoll." Arin warned as Dan slid off of him, letting Arin's softening cock flop against his stomach. He grabbed something resembling a towel and wiped them off. Dan was sliding back into his pants when strong arms circled his waist and hugged him close.

"Thank you." Arin nuzzled against Dan's fluffy mane, squeezing the singer.

"For what? Getting wasted and spilling my heart out?" Dan snorted derisively.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but no, for being honest with me and stuff." Dan turned in the circle of Arin's arms and pecked him playfully on the nose.

"But I'm serious, you can't do...nipple stuff...in the office. I chub really easily." Dan was dead serious. Arin felt chastised already, but his fingers were already twitching.

"Like this?" His hands shot out and he rubbed his thumbs across Dan's nipples.

The singer's eyes went half-mast and he groaned like he was being sucked off by a porn star. Arin gaped. Dan was giving him a heavy-lidded sultry look.

"Yeah, like that." Dan gripped one of Arin's hands and pushed it against his crotch. The singer was nearly rock hard and had come only minutes ago.

"So unless you want me to jump your bones and suck you dry every time you do that, watch where you put those paws, alright, Big Cat?" Dan smirked and pecked Arin on the lips, heading back to the party. He desperately needed another drink.

Arin just stood there, grinning like an idiot. He had just found the best cheat code of all time. And he planned to exploit the hell out of it.


End file.
